


Nine Lives

by MrsRidcully



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Bad Puns, Brad is confused, Grumpy Cat - Freeform, Mike is well kind of in trouble, Multi, Ray loves cats no really really wants a cat, This is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: “Hey, there cat, what you doing in here “ As a rule, Brad did not mind cats he liked there self-assured nature and give no fucks attitude and the way this big Orange Tom was eyeballing him made him think of Mike,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this and its all @TotidemVerbis fault just saying :) 
> 
> No resemblance to real guys based of HBO show 
> 
> Last part will be up tomorrow night Aust time

Brad lent his board against the garage wall, stripping down out of his wetsuit he became aware he was not alone in his garage, a pair of large amber eyes stared out from under his bike.

Dropping down to one knee for a better look he could see the shape of a very large orange cat curled up under his bike.

“Hey, there cat, what you doing in here “ As a rule, Brad did not mind cats he liked there self-assured nature and give no fucks attitude and the way this big Orange Tom was eyeballing him made him think of Mike,

The big ball of orange fur slowly unfurled from its place front legs stretched out in an artful display of cat yoga.

To Brads uneducated eye It looked like one of those Maine Coon cats that Ray had been nuts about, large and fluffy, it looked like it could take on his neighbours Shih Tzus and demolish them, Brad smirked at that though he really hated those dogs

The cat started to but its large orange head against Brads calf, Brad without putting much thought into reaching out to scratch the animal behind the ears, the cat let out a startled merow, cocked its head then pressed against Brad's hand for more attention.

Brad took a moment to enjoy the soft fur and the loud rumbling purr that came from the cat, “Well it was nice to meet you, but I have guests arriving soon “ Brad looked out his garage door towards the ocean the black thunderhead building up “Looks like you should head home my friend don't want to get caught out in that”

At Brads words the sky echoed with a loud boom and heavy raindrops started to fall, the cat had moved to open garage door looking out then back to Brad, the head tilt and the unimpressed look the cat gave had Brad smiling, “You really remind me off someone you know”

The cat moved back from the now pouring rain and headed to the steps that led into Brad's house making inquisitive merow as it went.

Brad sighed “Alright cat, just till the storms over then home you go”

The cat dove for the opening as soon as Brad pushed the door open, trotting down the hall until it came to the lounge room.

Brad was not sure how he felt about having the large feline climbing over his furniture he was sure cat claws and leather did not go well together

“Alright make yourself comfortable but no scratching up the furniture or you can go outside and find some other sucker to take you in”

The cat perched on the coffee table gave an imperious look so common with his kind, imparting the feeling of You humans and your silly rules.

  
Brad headed into the kitchen leaving his furry house guest to nose around, he had just gotten the steaks marinating and had finally decided on baby roast potatoes as an accompaniment when he heard the smash.

The cat sat on the shelf Brad had installed to hold the few framed photos he had , One of his parents when he graduated, a framed shot of all of the Bravo boys that reporter had sent, Nate and Ray’s wedding photo one took of he and Mike at the wedding, none of those had been touched it was a photo of Kiara and Will that sat smashed

Brad picked up the fallen frame and picture carefully picking up the broken glass “Hmm interesting choice to destroy, if I did not know any better I would say you did that on purpose cat”

  
The Cat lifted a paw and started to groom itself no willing to be drawn into the discussion

Brad held the photo, really he should have gotten rid of it, he was just torturing himself with the image of them together happy, what should have been him standing where Will was. but that was the past.

Brad stood so he was eye level with the cat, bopping it on the nose Brad hoped he sounded stern “No more breaking my shit OK, this “ Holding the broken frame “I can lest slide but anything else and your out right”

The cat narrowed its amber eyes whiskers twitching and a soft mewl to acknowledge Brad, bunching up his muscles the large cat sprang from where he sat to the floor Tail held aloft and a most definite hip wag as it walked toward the kitchen.

With a graceful leap, it landed on one of the kitchen chairs, pawing and kneading at the cushions until it felt comfortable, large fluffy tail draped over its pink nose it fell asleep.

  
Ray and Nate soon arrived Brad's solitude soon ruined by Rays exuberant and over the top greetings, Nate followed his partner slowly shaking his head “ You know he only does this to annoy you right?”

“OH MY GOD BRADLEY!! You got a Cat” Ray’s Shreak was very loud and Cat was not amused he scrambled out of Rays grasp to Brad hiding behind his legs growling lowly

“Hey cat come give Uncle Ray some love come on kitty “ Ray crooned to the cat, who growled warningly at Rays waving hands

“He is not mine, I just offered him a place out of the bad weather, Ray stop flapping your hands like that Cat doesn't like it “ Brad scolded feeling protective of his orange furry guest and not so much towards Ray.

“Cat, your calling it cat” Ray seemed offended by that for some reason

Nate laughed and dragged his partner away from the poor beleaguered feline “Leave the cat alone Ray, it will come to you when its good and ready “

“So is Cat a boy or a Girl Brad? Nate asked a smile on his face as the orange head poked out from behind Brads legs

“Well by the large orange nutsack he has I would say, boy,” Brad said dryly

Cat seemed to be watching the conversations then huffed leaping onto the table it glared at the three men

Nate reached over and scratched under the Gingers ears “Is it me or does he remind you of someone”

“Mike “all three voices echoed,

Cat who had been busy licking his nether regions because he could looked up and gave the three a flat look,

“OH For Fuck's sake guys, I don’t look like Mike I am Mike “ the cat snarked in Mikes' voice

Ray promptly fainted

+++++

 

Nate and Brad managed to get Ray sitting in a chair, Brad rummaged through the freezer to find a cold pack to place against the growing bump on Ray’s head.

Nate ran a soothing hand over Ray while staring at the Big Orange cat, that had just declared it was Mike Wynn.

This evening was not going as expected, they had planned on a nice meal with Brad, possibly berate Brad over his inability to admit to Mike his feelings, well they were definitely not going to do that now they had a cat-shaped issue.

This was so out of Nate’s wheelhouse, he could feel the hair prickling on the back of his neck and turned to look at the table where the Cat / Mike sat staring at them.

“Ok so we are sure this was not some kind of group auditory hallucination , I am going to need you to speak again”Cat, Mike sat on the table looking unimpressed busily trying to lick a bit of fur that would not behave, looking at Nate with those big amber eyes the cat haughty walked across the table till he was standing in front of Nate,

Ray was staring wide-eyed at the large Orange cat , Nate smirked when he saw one of Ray’s hands sneak up to pat it, even knowing this could be Mike , Rays love for all things feline was winning and he really wanted to pat the kitty and the big swishing orange tail was like a siren song luring Ray.

“Ray do not touch the tail, taken me three days to get used to the fucking thing and I have already had a small child yank on it “ Cat shuddered as he spoke

Nate looked at the cat in amazement it sure as hell was Mikes voice that came from the cat, Ray had his hand still held in a holding pattern over Mikes tail, and knowing his husband the way he did Nate knew he was battling between the right thing to do and his need to touch the tail.

“Ray if I let you, ugh stroke me can we move past this and work on getting me back to human ?” Mike sighed

Nate hid a smirk he could swear he could see the cat cock a brow at Ray, Ray for his part nodded vigorously making grabby hands at Cat, Mike.

Mike allowed himself to be scooped up by a happy Ray who seemed once over the shock was quite calm about the whole thing, Brad was standing nervously behind Ray watching in horror as Ray flipped the cat onto his back and started stroking is fluffy belly

“Oh My God its like angel hair, Nate feel how fluffy his belly is “ Ray was ignoring the indignant meows coming from mike and batted away the sharp claws that came for him

Ray suddenly seemed to hit the sweet spot with his damn hands and a loud rumbling purr came from the indignant cat.

“Oh Jesus that's just embarrassing, “ Brad said as he hid a smile behind his hand

“I would be inclined to agree -Oh god that is the spot do that again Ray “ Mikes purr go even louder his amber eyes closing in bliss.

“I think we all need a drink” Brad turned to grab three bottles of beer out of the fridge and a saucer out of the cupboard

Ray had finally finished his cat cuddles allowed Mike to hop back onto the table, Brad passed the two beers to the other men and then poured some of his out into a saucer for Mike.

Mike rubbed his head against Brad's hand in thanks before lapping up the beer, stopping to sneeze when the foam touched his nose.

Brad would never ever admit that Mike made a pretty awesome cat and he was having his own issues with fighting the urge to scoop the cat up and cuddle him, God he was so fluffy and Orange.

The rain beat down overhead while the three men and Cat drank their beer it was Brad who finally broke the silence,

“So I think we can agree that we need to fix this right”

“I agree, but I think we need to hear from Mike what he remembers so we can at least work out how we are going to fix it” Nate agreed

Ray was looking at Mike “Umm can't we just you know keep him like this for a little while”

“Ray we are not keeping Mike as a cat just because Nate won’t let you get one, it's not fair on Mike, I am sure he wants back as a human as soon as possible” Brads hand reached out and rubbed behind Mikes' ears,

“Aww come on Iceman, look how fluffy he is and you have to admit he is kind of cute “ and soo fluffy Ray whined.

“Ray, I get it Mike is fluffy, he is majestic, not cute but that is beside the point , Our Gunny has been turned into a cat and I for one want him back in his human form” Brad was still running his fingers through Mikes fur marveling at how soft it was and yes Ray was right Mike was terribly fluffy

Mike for his part had sat still and was enjoying Brads pats mentally chiding himself for being such a lush when it came to Brad. Eyes closed he could not help but wonder if he was enjoying this because of cat instincts or because it was Brad touching him with affection.

“So Mike you want to tell us how this all came about” Nate leant forward smiling slightly at the way the cat leaned into Brads touch

Mike opened his eyes and yawned showing an impressive set of wicked sharp teeth, circling he finally settled down laying on the table top in front of Brad.

“Well as I can remember think this whole thing kicked off Thursday night”Mikes' voice rumbled.

“Oh God please tell me it was a wicked witch “ Ray squeaked excitedly

“Shoosh Ray “ Nate scolded

 

“Well it was late Thursday night, I’d finished up late on base going through all those damn requisition orders that had been sent through. I have been billeting at the NCO quarters till I can find somewhere to stay since everything went down at home.”

Mike sighed resting his head on his paws, they all knew things had taken a bad turn with Mike and his now soon to be ex-wife.

“I decided since my damn truck was on the way out to walk back to the housing block, but I kind of took a shortcut that may be thinking in hindsight I should not have”

Brad glared down at the cat “Tell me you did not cut through DOD hangar, that area is off limits, you know You will be shot no questions asked kind of super secret stuff goes on there”

Mike rolled onto his back stretching out his four legs then flopping so he faced Brad, “Oh Please I am a recon marine there was no way I was gonna get caught, besides its the fastest way to the NCO quarters “

Nate took a long swig of his beer then spoke: “But something did happen?”

Mike cocked his head “Not sure, I was nearing that big hanger they have when, I heard this colossal noise from inside, kind of noise that makes your teeth ache, must have blacked out for a minute or two then came round. The sound had stopped I felt kind of tingly, like when you used to rub your shoes on the carpet as a kid to build up static so you could zap someone”

Ray nodded vigorously at that, “Dude I used to do that all the time “

Brad got up getting more beers out of the fridge this was going to be a long night, handing them over to Ray and Nate who both gratefully took a drink

Mike looked at the empty saucer and then back to Brad who just shook his head “Don't want to be cleaning up cat vomit “

Mike scowled as best he could “You know I could go cough up a fur ball on your bed right now, I could do that you know”

Brad smiled beatifically “You could and I could then take you to the vets and have you neutered “

Ray Gasped outraged “Brad you did not just threaten to cut Gunny’s balls off”

“I did, now finish the story Mike “ Brad answered cooly

  
Mike continued his story “Well I managed to make my way back to the quarters, started to feel like shit truth be told, but thought I was coming down with a summer cold, stripped off and hit the sack, I was starting my 7 days leave so figured I could sleep off whatever it was I caught”

Giggling Ray could not help himself “Was not a summer cold it was Cat Flu “

Mike and Brad both groaned at the bad joke, Nate just grinned having come to terms with his partner's quirk sense of humour and actually enjoying it.

“Cat Flu, Jesus Person, like I was saying I fell asleep still had two arms and two legs and not at all fluffy” Mike grumbled

“Oh I don’t know Mike we always thought you were a bit fluffy “ Brad sniggered feeling only a little bit bad for saying it as he reached over to pat Mikes belly retracting his hand fast but not fast enough as Mike bit his knuckle

Mike and Brad glared at each other for a minute before Brad smirked “I guess I deserved that”

“Right can we move past the fact that Mike is so fluffy and back to the story Gents” Nate interjected “And maybe move this to the lounge, these seats are making my ass numb” Nate groaned and stretched from where he was sitting

Ray sat up straight looking at his partner with a wicked gleam in his eye only to have Nate's hand firmly placed over his mouth “I love you but say anything and you will be sleeping on the couch tonight”

Ray nodded vigorously promising to behave not before licking Nates hand, Nate dropped his hand and stood, “Brad bring more beer” while he headed into the lounge room sprawling on one of the leather chesterfields, Ray followed and preceded to flop on top of Nate.

“Hey Iceman what happened to the picture of Bitchface and co, you finally realise you don’t need that shit in your life” Ray lifted his head from Nate’s chest staring at the empty spot on the shelf where the offending picture once stood.

Brad walked in with Mike following closely at his heels, Brad looked at the spot Ray had pointed out and shaken his head “Hmm seems the picture offended Mikes feline sensibilities “

Mike hopping onto the arm of the second sofa looked at the spot and started to lick at his fur stopping when he felt the others looking at him “ Oh um the picture, right I forgot about that sorry for breaking your picture, what can I say still getting used to the whole four legs and a tail thing”

Brad dropped onto the sofa where Mike sat perched, looking at the cat he was fairly certain that Mike was not sorry at all he broke the picture, Mike had some strong opinions when it came to how Brad’s ex-had treated him but seldom put a voice to them.

“So Mike you were telling us what happened “ Nate spoke up from his spot on the opposite lounge

“Well I fell asleep pretty quick had some damn strange dreams , and skin felt like it was burning and then freezing, woke up around 6 with what I thought was the covers over my head . was actually my tee shirt , when I went to move I felt weird then realised everything looked bigger and clearer then I took a look at myself “ Mike had moved from the arm of the chair to curl up alongside Brad head resting on his front paws

“You know those videos of Cats having a freak out legs everywhere and lots of growling, yeah that is pretty much what I looked like for about an hour, surprised no one came to see what the ruckus was “ Mike sighed

“Cats do have a propensity for Melodrama, so I have been told “ Brad murmured

“Once I got myself together and realised this was really happening I knew I had to find you guys and try to fix this shit. luck would have it I had left the window of my room open so that was my way out, downside my quarters were on the third floor, luckily for me there is that big old sycamore tree right outside , That was a leap of faith I can tell you, getting down from the tree was a little tricky I lost my grip about halfway down and landed on Griego who happens to be walking by.

“And what happened “ Nate had a feeling it did not end well for Griego

Mike extended his claws on his front paws “ Well I had only been a cat for an hour and you have to forgive a guy for not knowing how to sheath his claws, Griego may need some stitches” Mike paused and looked at his claws “Actually he will need a lot of stitches “

Nate lent his head back and howled in laughter “Mike Wynn you did that on purpose, OH god I wished I had seen it “

“I believe when it happened Patterson happen to have his phone out and may have caught it all, you might want to ask him” If cats could look smug Mike sure as hell did

“Well after that I made a run for it , knew I had to get across base and then find you guys , I managed to get across base with only a couple of hiccups” Mike tilted his head in thought “You know we got a mouse problem in the Stores, crafty little fuckers but they never had to deal with a Recon Cat “ smug pride exuded of Mike, the three humans in the room all just looked mouths agape .

“You did not hurt the poor little Mice ?” Ray practically begged

Mike sat up and pushed his head into brads hand until he got with the program when Brad quirked a finely sculpted brow at Mike the cat grumbled “Patting helps me think, and no Ray I gave the mice a strong talking too”

Mike lend into Brad's hand as Brad started to stroke his fur “Ok so where was I Right, finally got through the base and avoided having a fight with one of the security dogs, damn those mutts are dense, they freaked out when I yelled at them to sit and be good”

Mikes purr increased and Brad had to admit he was finding the whole thing while very very odd also strangely relaxing too.

“So I got to the base car park and was hoping I could find one of the guys to sneak a lift with, but Brad had already left on leave and Walt and Doc were having some kind of heated discussion over by Walt’s car did not feel right to eavesdrop so I just hung around “

“So where were you planning on going Mike” Nate questioned

“To be honest I had not thought that part through, I knew you two would still be at your parents' place, and Pokes place was not an option his gaggle of kids would have had a field day with me “ Mike grumbled his front paws starting to kneed at Brads leg

“I finally thought that hiding out here with Brad would be the go, he would be least likely to freak out and let's be honest the most likely to help me out of this pickle, without asking stupid questions or try to turn me into a house pet “

  
Ray looked up from his place snuggled against Nates chest to shoot Mike a glare “That last part was a dig at me wasn't it “

Mike could not answer he was too blissed out by Brad's long fingers rubbing under his chin, Brad feeling in a strangely teasing mood slowly drew his fingers back and Mikes' head followed chin stretched out to get tickled again.

“I hate you so much right now Colbert” Mike purred and grumbled

“No you don’t Mike and if your a good cat and finish your story I will give you a bowl of Milk later” Brad smirked enjoying having the upper hand with the normally unflappable Gunny

Brad let out a hiss when very sharp claws dug into his leg and Mike gave him what passed for a devil glare.

“So I was trying to work out how to get from Base to Brads without ending up as roadkill when I get picked up, I mean literally scooped up by Fucking Trombley off all people “ Mike stopped talking to scratch an itch behind his ear

“Oh God Bravos little psychopath picked you up. aren't you afraid he would shoot you or something” Ray gasped

“Actually the kid was kind of sweet, said a big old cat like me should not be wandering around the base was not safe, he scooped me up dumped me in the backseat of his car. It worked out he lives only a few blocks from here so it was a bit of luck”

“What he just drove you home and then let you go “ Nate sat which was made difficult with his partner sprawled over him.

“Well he shared his sandwich with me then he pointed me in the direction of Brad's house. Said who I was looking for lived down that way” Mike looked as baffled as the rest of them

“Hang on he knew you were not just a cat, How ?” Nate’s forehead wrinkled in concentration

“Fucked if I know, I said thank you and made my way here, Your neighbour's toilet brush dogs are real shit heads by the way Brad” Mike pawed at brads leg again trying to get comfortable,

“SO what do we do now, how do we fix this” Nate now sitting up has his serious Lt face on.

Brad picked Mike up and sat him in his lap, not really thinking about it “Well nothing can be done till I go back to Base on Tuesday, I can snoop around then in the meantime I can hack into the database and see what I can find out”

Mike put a large paw on Brads chest claws out “Brad don’t go doing anything stupid on my count, jail time and your carer ending in flames are not worth it”

“I am offended that you think I would be inept enough to get caught, and we would do anything to help you out Mike” Brad’s tone not allowing for any further discussion

“I can have a word to Patterson, he has made Major now and I know he will help if he can, he also knows how to keep things quiet the fewer who know about this the better” Nate warned

 

  
++++

  
Nate and Ray left after they had finally eaten not before Ray got to cuddle Mike some more, Mike goodnaturedly put up with the attention even when Ray had to point out what a large set of cat nuts he had.

Brad cleaned up while Mike perched on the countertop, “So really how are you dealing with this Mike”

The big orange tom tilted his head at the question “ Well, to be honest, I am still trying not to freak out, I mean Jesus Brad I am a Big Orange fucking Cat”

Brad put away the last of the dishes away, looking over at Mike he sighed “We are going to fix this Mike I promise”

Mike walked along the counter and butted his head into Brads hip “I know Colbert, I have absolute faith in you “

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aww Mike you had warm and fuzzy feelings for me, too bad you are wearing it or you're staying home” Brad had enough and was not ashamed at the hurt look that crossed the cats face, taking the momentary distraction Brad sniped the lead into place on the back of the harness,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, feelings and talks abound in the last instalment, and big dogs

Brads legs shifted in the bed, his hand clenched and unclenched on his pillows, Mike had wandered in from where he had been asleep curled up on Brad's sofa and had woken to the sounds of the other man having a nightmare.

 

Head tilted Mike found with his cat ears he could hear the rapid beat of Brad's heart even from the foot of the bed and had to admit some of these cat skills were kind of cool. Right now though Brad was having a nightmare and Mike was not sure what to do.

 

The way Brad was moving and making sound it sounded like a doozy, Mike was no stranger to bad dreams he had his fair share over the years, his ex-had hated them and would roughly shake Mike awake and make him sleep out on the sofa.

 

Bunching his muscles Mike leapt up on to the bed, the firm mattress giving only a little under his weight. His whiskers twitched at the smell of Brads perspiration, his nose picking up different scents from the man, under the sweat and adrenaline  triggered by the nightmare, Mike could smell what he could only describe as Brad, 

 

As a human Mikes always felt Brad smelt pleasant, aftershave and hints of the day's activities. Mike had tried very hard not to think why he had thought Brad had smelt good, or why it was Brad that his mind went to when I needed help.

 

Right now he had a marine in need of his help, just how a cat was supposed to wake a giant was he was not sure. He carefully walked along the bed following the long lines of Brad's body till he was standing close to Brad's shoulder, Brad moaned loudly in his sleep, his stupidly handsome features constricted in what Mike thought looked like pain.

 

Mike sat back on his fluffy haunches pondering how to wake 6,4 inches of dreaming Brad and not end up flung against a wall , the nightmare seemed to be getting worse and Mike decided to take action , a gentle prod of paws would do nothing but a nip of sharp canines to a soft bit of exposed skin would do the trick, looking down Mike saw Brad boxer clad ass sticking out, in hindsight he may have bitten a bit harder than intended , but Brads reaction was instantaneous.

 

Mike thanked the gods for feline reflexes as he leapt out of the way of flailing arms and legs and Brads curses were enough to wake the whole neighbourhood.

 

“Whoops” Mike  spoke readily to run if it looked like Brad was going to throw something 

 

“What the Fuck Mike, you, you bit my ass” Brad grumbled as he rubbed his bitten cheek

 

“You were having a nightmare, I felt  you would rather I wake you” Sighed Mike from the corner of the bed where he had crouched for safety 

 

Brad ran a hand through his close-cropped hair shaking his head, Mike could swear Brad was blushing but the sepia colours that came with cat vision made that a bit tricky, 

 

“It was not a nightmare Mike” Brad let out and embarrassed huff

 

Mike crawled up the bed trying to look apologetic “But you were moaning and thrashing ...Oh God You were, Jesus I am sorry “ Mike thanked whatever gods that cats could not blush 

 

Mike went to jump off the bed but before he could a large hand scooped him up, Brads other hand came up to rub under Mikes' chin, god Mike cursed his traitorous purr why the hell did that feel so good to have Brad petting him.

 

“It's fine Mike, you were looking out for me” Brad soothed as he kept stroking Mike.

 

“I’m Sorry” Mike butted his head against Brads chest 

 

“It's fine Mike, just no more ass bites “ Brad paused “Well while you're a cat anyway” 

 

Without realising it Mike had fallen asleep cradled in Brad's arm and did not notice when Brad placed him on the blankets alongside him.

  
  


+++++

 

After Mikes painful wake-up call Brad drifted in and out of sleep until he finally gave up and got out of bed quietly leaving the cat to snooze.

 

Putting the coffee on Brad pulled his laptop up and started his search for clues to Mikes current situation, he had been scrolling his way through files and had found hints to Secret Dept of Defense testing being done in Pendleton.

 

He managed to stumble upon a dark web chat group where the testing had been discussed by net boffins, it all seemed to have something to do with sound waves and them having an effect on the body's genetic code or something like that. Brad did not care he just wanted to know if it could be undone.

 

A solid thump on the table announced the arrival of Mike who was fascinated by Brads fingers typing quickly away, a large orange paw kept sneaking out to bat Brads fingers, Brad laughed with fond exasperation “Really Mike, I am trying to find out how to fix this situation and your not helping” 

 

Mike rubbed his jaw on the top of the laptop scene, claiming it now has his territory “I am a cat Brad and sometimes a Cat just has to Cat” 

 

“No Mike you are a man trapped in a cat's body, I think you are just trying out being annoying for once” Brad sighed getting up from the table he got out two bowls

 

Mike yawned and then stretched out across the table “Well it seems to have worked for Ray and he’s not even got cat tendencies to blame”. 

 

Brad carried a bowl of cereal for himself and a bowl of milk for Mike, who gave the bowl a sideways look before drinking it “You know Milks bad for cats right “Mike mentioned as he started to lap at the milk pulling a face at the first taste.

 

“I do Mike and that is why I gave you Soy Milk” Brad laughed at the abject  scowl that crossed the cats face 

 

“I am not going to drink soy Milk Brad, may have to go hunt down one of your neighbour's dogs if I don’t get a proper meal” Mike extended his sharp claws to emphasise his point.

 

“Fine we can go to the farmers market later in the morning, you going to let me finish with this “ he pointed at his laptop with his spoon “Or were you planning on pushing some shit off the table and further embrace your feline hood ” 

 

“Fine, there is no need to get snippy Brad, “ Mike hoped down of the table and towards the back door 

 

He got the hint Mike wanted outside “No wandering out of the yard, don’t want to spend the morning looking for you right” 

 

“Bossy son of bitch aren't you” The cat grumble 

 

Brad’s glare was unwavering and Mike made a show of weaving about Brads legs “I promise not to leave the yard, Brad, now open the damn door “

 

He sighed as he watched Mike saunter out the door tail held aloft, Brad had to laugh at the two conflicting images in his head, one of his Gunny and the other a big orange cat with attitude.

 

Cat Mike was fun and cute but he, wanted human Mike back, this thing that had happened to Mike had proven Nate and Rays theory about Brads unrequited pining  over Mike,

 

The dream Mike had rudely interrupted last night was proof of that, he was damn glad Mike had not noticed the physical side effects of the said dream that would have been embarrassing.

 

Brad looked out the window to see Mike crouched in a stalking position, furry behind wiggling, looking towards the rear of the yard he could see a squirrel scampering about, oh no. Brad flung the back door open and walked out onto the deck, “Do not eat Mr Mc Nuts or any of his family, Mike Wynn, ” 

 

“Your such a fucking spoilsport “ came a grumbled answer from the dark yard.

  
  


+++++++++

 

The early morning had passed without Mike mass murdering the local wildlife and Brad still no closer to finding answers, he had left messages with contacts who he hoped would be able to find out more information than he. 

 

“So you want to head to the Market, the stalls should be all set up by now” Brad came out of the spare room to find Mike sprawled on his back stretched out worshipping the sun.

 

Rolling to his side Mike blinked up at Brad and then saw what Brad was holding “Colbert, what’s that in your hands “ 

 

Brad fiddled with the nylon straps in his hand “This, well this is what will keep you safe while we are in the market, had it here for when I cat sat for Jody” 

 

Mike’s amber eyes narrowed “I am not wearing That ! “ the last word punctuated with a  loud feline hiss.

 

“Mike for your own safety when we go out I want you to wear it “ Brad held the cat harness out hoping that Mike would see the sense in it.

 

Ok so maybe it was hot pink and had love hearts printed on it, but Brad was the one who was going to have to walk Mike holding onto the lead.

 

To say Mike reacted badly to being put in the harness was an understatement, Brad had finished cleaning up the scratches on his hands and was cursing his life, Mike rolled around the middle of the lounge room floor seething trying to get the harness off but Brad had made sure that it was on tight.

 

“Just so you know Colbert, all those warm and fuzzy feelings I have for you, Gone as of right now, the chances of me shitting in your shoes is pretty high” Mike grunted as he tried to get his back paws under the chest strap of the harness.

 

“Aww Mike you had warm and fuzzy feelings for me, too bad you are wearing it or you're staying home” Brad had enough and was not ashamed at the hurt look that crossed the cats face, taking the momentary distraction Brad sniped the lead into place on the back of the harness, 

 

Mike in an uncharacteristic display of petulance dropped flat to the floor “Brad don’t you care, this is humiliating” 

 

Brad pulled on the lead but Mike had flopped onto his back and refused to move, Brad just reached down and picked up the complaining Mike.

 

“This will keep you safe I don’t need you wandering off in the middle of a crowded market “ 

 

Brad walked out to his car dumping Mike on the front passenger's seat, “Stay put” holding a finger out like you would a naughty puppy, Mike feeling a bit surly tried to bite the offending finger.

 

Brad moved his hand away quickly “What is it with you and biting, I have a set of teeth marks in my ass still” closing the door he quickly got into the driver's side, Mike was sitting up his front paws resting on the dash, tail swishing slowly back and forward.

 

“That is not safe Mike I stop suddenly you're going to end up a pile in the footwell” he warned, Brad could swear that Mike had just rolled his eyes, being a cat had released Mikes inner child by the looks and Brad found it cute, but safety first.

 

“Mike I am serious, I would feel bad if you got hurt, sit down “ Brad warned 

 

“Brad I drove a tin can across the Iraq desert, I think I will be fine “ Mike scoffed arching his back and planting his large front paws more firmly on the front dash, "Let's get Oscar Mike Colbert days a wasting " Mikes tail flicked in annoyance. 

 

Brad pulled out of the drive slowly, out of the corner of his eye he could swear that Mike had a smug cat grin on his face , a lesson needed to be taught, Tapping the brake firmly but not too hard had the desired result Mike lost his hold on the dash and ended up a pile of outraged fur in the footwell, 

 

“Ok asshole point made,” Mike slunk up onto the passenger's seat fixing Brad with a glare.

 

+++++

 

The Farmers Market was just getting going when the pulled up, the crowds were still not to bad, and Brad knew from experience the fishmongers would still have the best of the catch.

 

Mike got out of the car alongside Brad, his large triangle ears twitching, eyes wide, “God looking at the world from ankle level is a bit daunting “ Mike rubbed against Brad's leg seeking the comfort of Brad's  presence.

 

Looking down at the Cat Brad then looked at the crowds even with the lead Mike still ran the risk of getting trod on or even lost, he was struck by an idea and hoped Mike would agree, “Can you promise to keep those claws of your to yourself” whispered down to mike

 

“Unless your a dumb dog or annoying child I don’t see me having to use them Why ?” Mike sat head cocked to one side waiting for Brads answer. Brad lifted Mike and dropped him across his shoulders, feeling Mike tense for a second then settle letting his weigh settle across Brads back  

 

“Better?” 

 

Mike let out a loud rumbling purr “Holy shit this is high, you sure you don’t get oxygen starvation from being this tall” 

 

Two market goers gave Brad an enquiring look as he snorted out a laugh at Mikes statement, the height jokes were not a new thing everyone at some point had made them but he could understand from Mikes current perspective it would be like sitting on top of the world.

 

They wandered through the markets, Brad having to hold back his laughter at Mikes running commentary whispered into his ear, everyone from the camera-toting tourists to the flamboyant locals was sized up by Mikes dry wit. 

 

Mike for his part was really on his best behaviour, putting up with the pats from strangers who wanted to meet the large orange cat. Brad could not imagine how hard it must be to allow strangers to touch you and the fact they did not even ask permission for the most part they just reached in and touched. But Mike was surprisingly patient with most only grumbling when a two-year-old being held by her father yanked a little excitedly on his tail. 

 

All went surprisingly well until they bumped into a Friend of Brads, by friend someone he may have occasionally had sex with. , Brian saw Brad and his eyes lit up, they had parted ways several years ago, but had remained friends they swapped emails and phone calls, and Brian had understood how much being a Marine had meant to Brad and that being in a relationship with Brad was not and could not happen. 

 

Brian flirts outrageously, and Brad feels Mikes claws digging deeper into his shoulder “Aww What a handsome Cat you got yourself Bradley “ Bian cooed hands inches away from being savaged if Mikes low growls were anything to go by.

 

Brad reached up holding a hand to Mikes' neck hoping to stave off a whirlwind of claws 

“Yeah he kind of landed on my doorstep and I decided to keep him, I have grown fond of his grumpy charm” 

 

Mike pushed his head against Brads jaw still glaring dangerously at the other man, When Brian reached out a hand to stroke Mike, Brad quickly intercepted it, “Sorry you know how these old cats can  get a bit on the surly side with strangers “

 

Brian took his hand away smiling fondly at Brad “So Still with the corps I hear, and single” 

 

Brad nodded smiling as he spoke about the corps and his promotion and subsequent two-year stint with the Royals. 

 

Brian looked fondly at Brad “Did you ever end up telling that one how you felt, ” 

 

Brad had a surge of panic he had forgotten he had gotten drunk one night and phone Brian bemoaning his crush on Mike “No, No I never did “ 

 

Brian sighed “Well that is a pity, you seemed really hung up on that one,”

 

“Still am “ Brad whispered to himself

  
  


They parted ways Brian off to finish his shopping and Brad heading towards the stalls with the fish, 

 

Mikes purr in his ear got deeper and his claws dug a little deeper into Brads sweatshirt “I am not cranky you know, or old for that matter “Mikes' voice purred in his ear 

 

“I know Mike and you have rights to be a little out of sorts “ Brad agreed

 

“Not cranky Brad, but I am possessive of what is mine” Mikes large tail curled up around Brad's neck. And Mikes weight settled comfortably around Brad's shoulders.

 

Brad could not help the grin that spread across his face “The possessiveness that a cat thing ?”

 

“No Brad it's my thing,” said Mike as he closed his amber eyes.

  
  


++++++++

 

They spent a happy hour wandering the markets, Mike finally getting down on Brad's shoulders to sniff and wander as far as the darn lead would let him. Things looked a hell of a lot different from down here but Mike was not one to back down through fear and he leads brad through the myriad of stalls.

 

He had gotten used to being accosted by small children and old ladies and reminded himself not to speak when being petted to hard or hugged to tight as one little boy had done. 

 

The most memorable meeting so far had been a Great Dane Called Titus , he had been happily wandering along , choosing to ignore Brads tugging on the lead when he ran into a set of fawn legs Mike looked up, letting out a startled meow he backed up the Dane looked down with a placid face, dropping down to its haunches the Dane stuck its nose out to sniff Mike, he could hear Brad let out a chuckle “Your not scared of the dog are you, Mike” 

 

Mike looked up at Brad and gave what he hoped was a good cat equivalent of an  I hate you look and walked forward enough to be standing in front of the dogs nose “All right dog here is the deal “ Mike whispered “You can sniff but try to take a bite and I will gut you from the inside, we clear” 

 

Titius looked at Mike for a second and then pounced a tongue that had to be the size of a small car licked Mike and then Mike felt his haunches lift as a large nose inquisitively sniffed his rear end, “Oh my god that is so wrong on so many levels “ Mike sighed but let the giant dog sniff him some more 

 

They parted ways with Titus and his owner a cute blonde woman named Mandy who had been flirting shyly with Brad, Mike had noticed that Brad got a lot of that, the young barista when they stopped to get a coffee for Brad and a milk for Mike had even put a love heart shape on Brads coffee foam, Mike had chuckled upon seeing it and Brad went an endearing shade of red.

 

Once purchase had been made at both the fishmongers and a stall Mike was not sure of as he had been distracted by the sight of a small mouse scarpering under the trestle tables.

 

Mike sat and looked up at Brad and gave what he hoped was his best sad kitten look , “You want up  on the shoulders again Gunny”  Mike stood and rubbed his head against Brads shins until he was lifted up and onto Brads broad shoulder, Mike could not help giving Brads face an affectionate head butt, curling around Brad he settled into the steady rise and fall of Brads breathing.

  
  


The one thing this being a cat had going for it was plenty of PDA with the Iceman and Mike was not going to miss an opportunity. Mikes feelings for Brad had caused him some sleepless nights. Mike had not dated a lot in high school, between chores at home for his mom and trying to keep his grades up he had not really had the time, then joining the corps that had taken most of his time. He went with the lads to the Thai and Australian whore houses because that is what you did, and then when he had met Wendy he got hitched after a short engagement again because that was what he knew his mom had wanted for him.

 

He had cared about Wendy , but had always had this nagging feeling that there was supposed to be something more and Mike had always felt like he had been a bit of a placeholder for her, well she had found her happiness with her Airforce beau and Mike found he could not be too angry with her, even when he was home he had never really been there.

 

His feelings for Brad had snuck up on him unaware, he had respected the hell out of Brad from the beginning and through O.I.F those feelings had only gotten stronger. There was something about Brad's dry wit and his sometimes caustic cometary on life that had caught Mikes attention, with Brad he had a kinship both had spent enough time serving in the marines that they no longer had a jaded love affair with the corps but both still were devoted to her. 

 

His marriage to Wendy had finally imploded while Brad was still serving with the Royals, finding her in very compromising position with the Air Force captain had left no doubt in Mikes mind, he had hastily packed a bag and ended up couchsurfing between Nates and Pokes for a few weeks. 

 

Damn Poke and his all-seeing eyes He was the one to hesitantly mention one night when a few too many beers had been drunk that Mike may have a big old man crush on Brad and what had downright flabbergasted Mike was Pokes insistence that Brad may reciprocate those feelings. Mike a countered that they were friends brothers in arms and besides both men were straight and Poke just sat there with that smug superior grin nodding.

 

“Gunny” Poke had countered “it may not be a gay thing but you sure do have a Brad thing” 

 

Mike when releasing those arguments were not washing with Poke then went for common sense pointing out what he was suggesting was frowned upon and in fact against the rules of the Marine corps. 

Poke had thankfully let the matter drop and left Mike to wallow in what he was sadly recognising as an unrequited Brad crush, one that could never be acknowledged or acted upon. 

  
  


And here he was now a giant ball of orange fur, draped over Brads shoulders able to use his ninja cat skills to give and receive affection without uncomfortable questions being raised, he may have dropped the ball a bit when they had bumped into that old friend of Brads

 

, The man had smelt smug to Mikes' nose and he had been making those damn doe eyes at him, there was obviously some history there but Mike was hesitant to ask, but he knew the kernel of jealousy that had formed in his gut when he watched them speak.

 

Mike let out a rumbling meow,  and then felt Brad smooth a hand over his fur , he could enjoy this time with Brad, albeit  Mike being stuck as a cat, and if once they found a cure for this thing any questions were raised Mike was sure he could go with the whole Cats are affectionate basterds line.

 

Mike let himself drift off to sleep and only woke when he was lifted of Brads shoulders and placed in the car, curling up Mike sniffed is fur Brads scent was all over him, to his cat senses it smelt like home, with his nose pressed against his haunch he found himself drifting off again, being a cat was a tiring job.

  
  
  
  


++++++

  
  


“Mike would you stop pacing you are going to wear a hole in my countertops” Brad cautioned as he cleaned the large fish, Mike seemed to have lost the ability to talk with human words once the fish had come out and had been meowing and chirping like mad and doing his damndest to drive Brad a little nuts.

 

Mike sat down at the far end of the counter his long tail hanging over the edge swishing back and forth “Brad you have no Idea how good that damn fish smells” 

 

“Patience my fine Orange friend “ Brad smiled as he spoke noting how mike had now stretched out on the counter his nose twitching as he edged ever closer to the fish.

 

Brad finished filling the fish with an assortment of herbs and lemon slices, placing it on a baking dish he moved towards the oven “20 minutes Mike then chow time” 

 

“I'm going to die of starvation by then “ Yowled Mike who rolled of the counter landing on his feet with feline grace

 

Brad went into the lounge rummaging through a bag, they had stopped by the Barracks and Brad had been able to get a bag of Mikes belongings and phone also grabbing Mikes dog tags from where they had laid on the bed. 

 

“Hey Mike come here” Brad called while he threaded Mikes tags through some parachute cord, he pulled out a bronze disc from his pocket and slipped it onto the cord alongside the tags.

 

He had the tag made up while they were at the market one side read Mike and on the other, it read property of B Colbert with Brad's phone number underneath, it was a safety measure just in case Mike decided to wander off.

 

Brad sat himself on the sofa waiting for Mike to make his way in , the large orange cat made an effortless leap onto the sofa alongside him “What's up” Mike sat with his front paws resting on Brads thighs , “Well when we went back to yours I found these in your bed thought you might want them” Brad held the tags out for Mike to see, Mike nosed them and sneezed “You found my tags, what is that one “ Mike peered at the round disk hanging alongside his tags .

 

Mike let out a soft chirp as he read the Tag making Brad turn it around so he could read the other side, "Hmm property of B Colbert" 

 

Mike stared at Brad large amber eyes unblinking, unaccustomed to such scrutiny Brad started to fidget "Look, Mike, it is not like an engagement ring or something it's just in case you wander off " 

 

Mike stood and climbed further into Brads lap, resting his large paws on Brads chest he pushed his head against Brads chin, "Thank you Brad , I don't want to think of how bad this could have gone down, I mean being a cat kind of sucks but at least I have not had to deal with this on my own." 

 

Brad smiled running a hand through the soft fur off mikes ruff, Mike lent into the touch front paws kneading into Brads chest "I must admit I am in shock just how affectionate you have become"

 

Mike stopped his kneading and looked at Brad "I think maybe it is a cat thing, you know if its weird I can stop right,  I don't want to make things weird  " 

 

Brad closed his eyes and a soft smile peaking at the edges of his lips, "It's not weird Mike, and really don't mind"

 

They both settled on the sofa relaxed , Brad finding the gentle vibrations of Mikes pur relaxing, maybe once all this was settled he would adopt a kitten, he would be home more now since he accepted the position as Training instructor

 

The ding of the timer had both of them up and eager for food, Mike weaving between Brads legs like a furry leg trap, 

 

“Mike I trip over your fat ass and spill the food were both going to miss out,’

 

Mike thankfully got the hint dashing out from under Brads feet to perch on one of the kitchen chairs “God that smells good, I could eat a horse right at this point” 

 

Brad served up the Baked salmon , giving himself a side of greek salad , which Mike immediately pulled a face at but did coincide the fetta tasted pretty damn good .  

 

Savouring the sweet salmon in his mouth Brad hummed happily laughing at the dainty way Mike picked out morsels from his small plate “Just cause I am a cat , don’t mean I have lost my manners Brad” 

 

Brad lifted a brow asking a question he had wanted to since the markets “So manners was how you would describe your reaction to Brian then?” 

 

Mike looked up from his half eaten salmon to fix Brad with a flat look “Thought you may have forgotten about that “ 

 

Taking another mouthful of salmon Brad chewed slowly , then grinned “Nope” 

 

Mike gave Brad a long look “ I don’t know, he just set my teeth on edge is all, hell least I did not giving him a verbal smack down like you did Wendy “ 

 

Brad nearly spat out the wine he was drinking “You know about that ?” 

 

Mike walked across the table so he was sitting next to Brad his large ears pushed forward “Not that Wendy told me , Poke did quite joyfully, said you had some strong words with her at the last Bravo BBQ “

 

Brad sighed and put his glass down , so this was how it was going to go , cards down on the table open and honest time, which to be honest was kind of weird considering the conversation was happening between him and a big orange ball of fur.

 

“I admit I pointed out her treatment of you was wrong and that you deserved better, she said some things , I said some things , home truths were told “ Brad had cut out the other bits , like her accusing Brad of trying to steal Mike from her or the fact that Brad had basically called her a whore for sleeping her way through the Air Force command , she did not love Mike he was a meal ticket and someone safe and it had pissed Brad off.

 

Brad was hugely out of his depth here , plus Mikes feline form was hard to read , there was no angry tail swishing which Brad took as a good thing .

 

“Anyway this is not about me or what I did this is about you being all pissy cat with Brain , he is a good man, a friend whom I have known for a long time”  Brad was not really angry with Mike but he wanted to hear from the cats mouth why he had reacted the way he did.

 

“I got the feeling you and he were ummm close “ Mike looked away his whiskers giving a minute twitch , Brad had a feeling if cats could blush Mike would be beet red right now.

 

“Open, full disclosure , not a word of this leaves this house, you have to promise Mike what I tell you goes no further”  Brad trusted Mike if what he told Mike got out his carer in the Marines was over full stop.

 

“Brad you have to start trusting that some of us are not out to hurt you , spill the beans Colbert, and more fish while your at it” 

 

Brad dutifully got more fish for Mike, and took his place back at the table, crossing his arms Brad began to speak quietly , “ Brian and I were involved for a short time , but he and I realised we were better off as friends , He hated that I had to hide my involvement with him, and he he also hated that he had to compete for me with the Corps , said I was already emotionally attached to one thing and that left no place for him”  Brad waited for Mikes reaction, he was maybe expecting revulsion or its equivalent , let's face it Marines could be a bunch of homophobic Troglodytes at the best of times, he was not expecting a rumbling chuckle from Mike.

 

“God we are a pair Brad, Wendy always threw in my face I was more married to the corps than her, and in a sense she was kind of right, well until recently” Mike murmured into his plate.

 

Brad felt the tension he carried leave his shoulders , Mike off course would have not problem with it , hell he had all but locked Nate and Ray in a cupboard and told them to get there heads and hearts out of the ass before they lost one another.

 

“I am glad your Ok with this Mike” was all Brad could say as he started to clear the dishes and run the water to start washing up, 

 

“Don’t see why I would not be Brad, thing I have come to realise is sometimes we don’t have much choice in who we care for or even hell love, does it really matter if you both got outdoor plumbing or indoor plumbing , it's the feelings that matter at the end of the day, how that person makes you feel “ Mike stopped his rambling talk to scratch behind his ear and then lick and clean his fur , Brad smirked “I have to ask , Ray would kill me if I missed this opportunity to ask seeing your a cat have you” Brad left the rest of the question unasked.

 

Mike lifted his head and sighed a dramatic sigh “This is about ball licking and if I have tired right, I am a cat Brad what do you think, cats clean their junk “ 

 

Brad finished with the washing up while Mike grumbled about the recent changes in Recon, and the fact that he had been still fighting an uphill battle with all the ill will Griego and co had stirred up.

 

When Brad started to head to the lounge room, Mike flopped at his feet  and rolled about , Brad on instinct scooped up the cat and continued walking “Being a cat is making you lazy Mike” 

 

“Yeah well you owe me for making me wear that damn harness today, don’t think I have forgiven you for that either” 

 

Depositing Mike on the cushion along side Brad surfed through the channels until he stumbled upon The Cat Returns , an anime that Brad was rather fond of , Mike seemed to be transfixed by the colourful images on the screen.

 

Brad must have drifted off at some point in the night , the house was quiet except for the muted sounds of the TV , Mike nowhere in sight , flicking the lights off Brad headed to his bedroom, he was sure Mike would make an appearance at some point, he had probably fallen asleep somewhere.

 

His door was pushed ajar and in the pale light shone by the street lamps outside his window he could see Mike sprawled on the floor panting heavily , mewling softly.

 

Brad dropped to his knees on the hardwood floors next to Mike “Hey Gunny are you OK? Brad ran a hand over Mikes panting form feeling waves of heat radiating off Mike, 

 

Mike tilted his head back to look at Brad , his amber eyes glassy “Feel like I just ran 10 miles in full gear , body aches like a son of a bitch” 

 

Brad got his hands under Mike’s body “I need to get you to a vet or something “ the fear of something happening to Mike caused Brads heart to hammer in his chest , even under fire on the bridge back in Iraq Brad had never felt as panicked and scared as he did right now , Mike tried to wriggle out of Brads arms but did not have the strength 

 

“No Vet Colbert, just let me lay down somewhere, please” Mike rasped out

 

Brads first instinct was to say fuck that and get Mike to a vet , but he was not sure he would trust some stranger with Mike. holding Mike against him with one arm Brad moved the bedcovers about and layed Mike down in the center of the bed. Once he got Mike settled he striped down to his boxers and tee and curled around the prone cat protectively, “You get worse I am calling Tim, no argument right”

 

Mike reached out with a large paw and batted Brads face softly “I'll be fine”

  
  


It was a little after 4 am when Brad woke with a start, something was wrong , letting his eyes adjust to the darkened room he became aware of a weight on his chest , Mike must have moved during the night and got on Brad , but the it felt wrong looking down where there should have been orange fur was a head covered in short sandy blonde hair  , furry front legs were replaced by tanned arms and large paws had become hands which were currently clutching at Brads tee shirt.

 

“Mike , wake up” Brad scratched lightly at the other man’s hair, he felt a huff of breath against his chest “Mhmmph sleeping “ Mike huffed 

 

Pushing himself  upright a bit  Brad , reached out to touch to lightly touch Mikes face , Mike grumbled and tried snuggling more against Brads chest , in there current position Brad was able to make out the very human and very naked form of Mikes back and ass, while he was rather enjoying the view he wanted Mike to wake up and realise what had happened. 

 

“Mike you got to wake up , something has happened” Brad said loudly 

 

Another huff of breath against his chest “If we are talking about the large  morning bonner you got digging into my belly Brad well your just gonna have to deal with it yourself , it's too early and Im a cat remember” Mike snuggled further into Brads chest.

 

“Your not a cat anymore, and your but Naked I may add” Brad laughed sleepy snuggly Mike was something Brad very much liked. Nearly as cute as Fluffy cat Mike

 

Mikes head shot up eyes clearing “Holy shit “ Mike sat up and started to pat himself down a faint blush starting to grow when he realised he was naked .

 

Brad slipped out of bed going to the dresser , “Here these should fit “ handing Mike a pair of loose pt shorts , Mike slid of the bed and went to stand but fell back “OK, two legs is gonna take some getting used too” shaking his head ruefully 

 

Brad knelt down next to where Mike was sitting “Here let me help, you feeling OK” Brad helped Mike get into the shorts Mike resting a hand on Brads shoulder to stop himself falling “I think I’m ok , head hurts a bit, and it feels weird not having a tail anymore , but I’m glad I got my own body back” 

 

Brad helped Mike sit back on the bed , sitting next to him he gave a relieved smile “Me to Mike, mind you I kind of got used to your furry form being around, but I like human you better” 

 

Mikes mouth quirked in a small smile “Yeah” 

 

Brad looked at the other man , the street light giving enough light to see the colour rising in Mikes cheeks, “Yeah, I can do this now” Brad moved slowly leaning in and brushing his lips against Mikes.

 

Mikes eyes widened in surprise, and a small puff of breath escaped his mouth .Brad could swear he could hear the echoes of a purr in Mikes chest , he went to pull away unsure what to do now he had crossed that line with Mike , but Mike acted pulling Brad closer “Me being all affectionate was not just a cat thing Brad , I could get away with what I was afraid to do as a man” 

 

Brad smirked his lips inches from Mikes “Not afraid now though”  

 

“Nope” mike growled out as he set about kissing Brad till he saw stars. 

 

The sun was just rising as they both lay exhausted Mike sprawled across Brads chest again his voice sleepy “I am going to miss my tail though, it was a good tail” 

 

“Go to sleep Mike” 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and feel free to comment


End file.
